The Gay Journals Entries of the Death Note Males
by iHugzYu
Summary: Each Main  Male Character In Death Note, Has A Journal Entry. Read Them, And Find Out About Their Daily Life. Light, L, Mello, Matt, Near, And Maybe Beyond Birthday! OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Death Note. Thank you for reading, and please review if you have time. *Smiles***

* * *

><p>January 26, 2010<p>

Dear Journal,

I know I shouldn't be keeping these things, but I stole it from the dollar store the other day. I couldn't help, but take it. I was too lazy to actually take out my wallet, walk to the cashier, and let them tell them my price. That's a waste of time, and money.

Anyway, I will introduce myself. I am Light Yagami, and I am 18 years old. I am a boy, yes, but I just want to keep my thoughts. The word 'Diary' was too girly for me to use, so I wrote journal instead. It's a shame though; I wanted this to be classy, but instead I decided to write journal to seem cool, silly me.

Anyway, this diary journal will be about my life, and my encounters. I don't want to make it about my early life, but for you to get to know me better; I guess I will have to tell you at least _some_ things that happened in my life, right? Right.

Alright, so let's get started.

So, I will be honest when I write this, but I am gay. I don't know my real reasoning for being so, I just so happened to like guys, other than women. My parents don't know, only my sister, and boy, I regret ever letting her find out. She uses it against me, of course, what parent would want to know about their favourite child, (yes, Me.) being gay? No parent.

So, let me explain how she found out.

One day she came home from school, when I was at my 'friends' house, and you know sisters; they're nosier than a cat. She walked into my room, and snooped around, looking at all my stuff. She went on my computer, looking at my history. She went into my e-mail, which I forgot to log out of, and read all of my messages. I got a message from my 'friend' before that day, talking about how he would love for me to visit, because he missed my sweet face. Honestly, I found the message sweet, so I don't know why she said she nearly threw up when she read that message. It said some more stuff on it, but I don't want to get too detailed, now.

So, anyway, she texted me saying, 'Why the hell do you have an e-mail from that guy friend that usually comes over here to eat our food, and then leave?' Honestly, when I read that message, I was shocked, pissed, and annoyed. I told my 'friend' I had to leave, even though I didn't want to.

Writing this down, I can't help, but laugh. I remember how I busted in my room, and I nearly hit her. I was so pissed that day, and I yelled at her about how many times I tell her to not go in my room without permission, and to stop looking through my personal e-mails, and such. Even though my sister was a dunce, she wasn't one when it came to relationships, and sexuality.

Boy, her face was hilarious, how her eyes opened so wide, I thought they'd come out the sockets. She was all, "Light, you're gay?" and I kept trying to tell her to quiet down, but being her stubborn and bratty self, she said this, "Fine. I won't tell mom or dad if you do my math homework, and anything else I ask you too."

Yeah, right then and there my sister and I had a promise. I had to do her math homework, and whatever she told me to do, or else she'd tell dad. Oh joy. (Note my sarcasm.)

So, anyway, I want to tell you about this boy I like in my class. Honestly, he's so cute. He has dark hair, and eyes that you can easily lost in. Even though people call him peculiar, and a jerk I just seem to like him. He just attracted me.

Hah, I remember when I was staring at him one time, and I was caught. He gave me the eye that was like, "What the heck are you staring at?" I looked up, and was all, "Ah! I know the answer!" like i was thinking. It was a dumb idea though, because when i started to scribble with my pencil, I ended up writing on my desk. Turns out, we weren't doing anything that time in class, and I just made it look like I was a maniac. When I looked back at him, I saw him laughing at me. Oh boy, did I feel so embarressed, but I did feel like I acomplished something by making him laugh like that. It wasn't that, 'Oh gosh, you made me laugh so hard i cant get up.' laugh, it was the, 'Wow, you're so stupid, that i found it funny.' laugh. Now, I dont know if i should feel offended or proud.

But I found that even cuter about him, his laugh was so cute. I just pretended to do some math problems, so it looked like I cared about school work. He's at the top of the class like me, even though sometimes I feel like a dunce when I try and talk to him. It's kind of embarrassing. But it's not like we try in class anyway, this stuff we're learning is so easy, I don't know how people find it 'difficult'.

Even though his name is one letter, I like that the most, because it's easy to write. His first name is L. His last name is cute, and that's why I secretly call him 'Lollipop' in my head. His last name is Lawliet. Kind of sounds like lollipop doesn't it? Right? Right. Exactly. Correct. Yup.

But like I said, no one other than my sister knows I'm gay, so other girls like me too. I find it so disgusting. This blonde chick in my class, named Misa was all over me. I remember one time at lunch; she sat next to me, and rubbed her hand on my fore arm. I shivered, and scooted away from the slut. She would always put on a baby face, and it's so annoying how she talks.

Do you know how she talks? She talks in third person, like this, "Misa thinks that Light is so sexy. Misa thinks that Light will want Misa's babies! Misa thinks that Misa's clothes aren't tight enough! "Misa, Misa, Misa, that's all I freaking hear. I swear it's like the personal pronoun'I' is not in her vocabulary.

And her lips, oh my God, it's like she puts like layers of lipstick. You see pink, then red, and then purple mixed together, how disgusting. She tries to act so sexy, if you see what she wears to school, you'd automatically think she's a whore. Hah, I think she's one anyway. You should hear the rumours about her at school. I _almost_ feel bad for her, hah, but Light Yagami feels bad for no one, well some people.

I feel bad for homeless people.

I wonder what L's thinking of right now. As I'm writing this, I'm smiling to myself.

Oh and Journal, don't think I don't have any friends either! I do. Their names are, Mello, Matt, Near, and Beyond. Even though I don't talk to Beyond as much, he's cool; I guess I could classify him as a friend.

I just took this diary without paying for it, and I wasted four pages, well I wouldn't say wasted, more like wrote on.

I really need to stay on topic.

Why do I have apples in my room? I just noticed them. You know what else I noticed? Its 11:30 and I need to sleep. I have school tomorrow, and I get to see L again.

Did I mention how cute he is? My God Goodness, he is so cute. His voice is so smooth and deep, and the way his hair is, so messy, and everything…

Oh sorry, I dozed off for a second. Did I mention how cute L is? I think I did. I feel so weird, so out of character nowadays. You know what? I'm going to talk to L tomorrow! I never really had a conversation with him, so I will! Alright, I'm going to bed; need to get some energy to be able to talk to him.

Goodbye, Journal.

-Sincerely, Light Yagami.

* * *

><p><strong>That was Light's <strong>**diary**** journal! Who should be the next person to write in their ****journal?**** Find out in the next chapter. ;)**

**And just like Light said, he is OOC! Okay? I hope that you guys are okay with the fact that he's REALLY weird.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

January 27, 2010

Dear Journal,

Wow, it's been a long time since I've written in this notebook. I'm not even sure why I have it. I think I just like to write what I can't express, on my face. You probably forgot about me, didn't you, journal?

Well, let me introduce myself; my name is L Lawliet, and I'm 17. I just live at my friend's house, because he was the only person to let me stay with him. His name is Near, he's a year younger than I am, but it sometimes feels like he's older since he always tells me what to do.

Well, I told you everything I practically could, except that I am very confused about my sexuality, sometimes. I like girls, yes, but sometimes when I see guys, I just think of weird stuff, that I will not write in here.

There's a kid who's in my class who makes me very confused about it in my class. Light Yagami, he's obviously gay, though. When he's with his friends, he constantly fixes his hair.

I went in the bathroom one time, because someone told me if he was okay, because he was in there for about a whole class period. When I went inside, he was fixing his hair, and was popping a few unnoticeable pimples. I remember when he saw he, he quickly stopped, and looked away, as if he wasn't in there.

That kid, man. It's hard to believe he's older than me.

He talked to me today, and it was really uncomfortable, because he kept smirking at me. The conversation went like this,

Light: Hey, L. *Smirk*

Me: Oh, hello Light. Is there… something you wanted?

Light: Just wanted to talk, 'cause you know we barely talk at all.

Me: Oh… Yeah.

Light: So how's family?

Me: …

Light: What?

Me: The only family I have is Near so ask how he's doing.

Light: Oh my- I am so sorry!

Me: …

Light: *Pout* Lollipop…

Me: What?

Light: Uh… I really want a lollipop, oh look there's a candy store next to the school, and I got to go! Bye! *runs away, weirdly*

Honestly that was the weirdest conversation I ever had. I got to go, Near's asking me to clean my room.

Sincerely, L.


End file.
